The Friendship Chronicles
by Bookworm Believer
Summary: A collection of one-shots all about friendship. May be a mixture between best mates, pre-relationship or just acquaintances. Pairings to date: Harry/Hermione, Dobby/Winky
1. Comfort Food

**A/N: This is a set of one-shots that are all about friendship. The first is Harry and Hermione. I've left the ending open, so you can interpret whether or not the pair remain just friends, or become more than that. Review if you enjoy it! Happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Comfort Food**

**A/N #2:**** Harry and Hermione spend time together in their eighth year. Friendship goodness ahead.**

"Hey 'Mione, good day?" Harry shuffled his bag under his and Hermione's study table in the library and slid into the chair opposite his best friend.

"Truthfully, it was terrible. I miss him Harry and not having him here feels like the Horcrux hunt all over again." Hermione looked up from her book and sighed.

Harry grabbed her hand across the table and squeezed gently. Of course she missed Ron. He'd chosen not to come with them back to Hogwarts and instead was placed straight into Auror training. Both Harry and Hermione had gotten an offer to do the same, but had declined; neither wanted to continue fighting and chasing others for a living. Hermione and Ron had also started a tentative relationship after the war, and the separation (despite it being agreed that they would take a break until Hermione finished school) was putting a real strain on Hermione.

'_On the up side, the school work is a lot easier and there are much fewer distractions without Ron here.'_ Harry immediately berated himself for the thought. Hermione was upset, and all Harry could do was be happy about the reason she was upset? That was definitely not the attitude of a best friend. He squeezed Hermione's hand again and looked her in the eye before speaking.

"That's just the way it's going to be 'Mione. I'm sorry, but you keep me around to be honest." Harry paused as an idea formed in his mind, "Actually, meet me at the Room of Requirement before dinner okay?" He jumped up from his seat, grabbed his bag and started walking out of the library.

"Harry! Wait, what's going on?" Hermione called from her seat. Harry turned around, poked his tongue out at the girl and kept walking. He had a plan to put together. And the first place he needed to go was the kitchens.

HGHPHGHPHGHP

Hermione Granger was puzzled. Her best friend had just left her to study in the library with instructions to meet him later. She trusted Harry, so there was no doubt that she wouldn't turn up when and where he said to. What was puzzling her was the reason why she was meeting him. Shrugging, she went back to her book.

Time passed quickly for Hermione, as she alternated between studying and working through her homework, thinking about Ron and thinking about Harry and what he had planned. Between her activities, time seemed to fly for Hermione, and when she looked at her watch she realised it was five minutes before dinner was served. She quickly packed up her supplies and hurried along the corridors up to the seventh floor.

She was almost out of breath when she halted in front of the Room of Requirement and her best friend, walking out of the door.

"'Mione! Great timing," Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to himself and the door behind him. "Hold still for a moment."

Hermione spluttered as she stumbled and fumbled with her school bag, which was quickly taken from her grasp. Harry walked around her and her eyes were quickly covered with some sort of soft dark material. Before she could protest she was pulled forward and, presumably, into the Room of Requirement. Reminding herself that she trusted Harry, she took three deep breaths before she felt Harry move behind her.

"Are you ready 'Mione?" Harry's voice was quiet in her ear, and she had to stop herself from shuddering at his breath on her skin. She nodded gently. What could he possibly have planned for her?

She didn't have to wait long for her answer, as Harry chose that moment to remove her blindfold. She was ready to turn around and ask Harry what in Merlin's name was going on, but was too stunned by what was in front of her to say a word.

The room was an enlarged and more sophisticated replica of her own room at her parents' house, complete with the bean bags in the corner that had been present when she was a child. There was a table set up in front of the bean bags with mountains of her favourite food piled on top. The bookshelf by the wall was filled with her favourite childhood books and board games. She was in shock. How had Harry known... it was then that she flashed back to the discussions they had whilst on the Horcrux hunt, when Ron had left them. They'd discussed so much of their childhoods together. They'd shared so much information and memories that it was a wonder that Harry had remembered so much.

Hermione quickly spun around and threw herself into Harry's arms, fighting tears. This is exactly what she needed to keep her mind off of everything going on in her life.

"Thank you Harry." She murmured into his ear as he held her close to himself.

"You're welcome 'Mione. Now come on, comfort food and board games are waiting. And since it's Friday night, we needn't return to the dorms if we don't want to." Harry smiled and released her, pulling her over to the bean bags.

So that's what they did on that Friday night, and every one after; ate comfort food, talked and played games in her old bedroom.

And worries about Ron rarely surfaced after that first night.


	2. It's Okay

**THE FRIENDSHIP CHRONICLES**

**Chapter 2: "It's Okay…"**

**A/N: ****The second one-shot in The Friendship Chronicles, this time about Dobby and Winky. Set during Winky's depression period when Dobby finds the Room of Requirement. In Dobby's point of view, hence the difference in thought patterns and language.**

"Winky, you must come with Dobby. You must." Dobby urged Winky quietly out of her stool by the kitchen fire. Dobby needed to get Winky away from the other elves. Winky was a good elf, she was. She was just upset about losing her master, but she would be fine. She could be a free elf like Dobby.

Pulling Winky up, she hiccupped as she followed slowly, swaying when she moved. Too much Butterbeer was not good for elves, and was very strong indeed. Dobby needed to find somewhere that Winky could sleep until the Butterbeer wore off. Where could Dobby take Winky?

Dobby had already used empty classroom, he had, but they were too risky. Students and teachers could come in at any time. So Dobby had done some walking around and investigating at nighttime, when everyone was sleeping, and had found the perfect place.

Dobby didn't know what the room was called, but he did know that it was a very good place for Winky to stay until she was well, and it was time to make breakfast. Dobby held onto Winky very tightly as they rounded the corner, and made them both disappear with a _crack_.

They reappeared only two floors above, in a deserted corridor. Dobby needed to take Winky to the seventh floor, but because Winky had had so much Butterbeer, he couldn't do the whole trip in one go, otherwise Winky would be very sick. Dobby had figured this out when he tried to take Winky more than two floors away.

Disappearing and reappearing with two more _crack_'s brought Dobby and Winky closer, but Dobby held onto Winky extra tight before disappearing again. He was very careful when he reappeared three floors higher, not wanting Winky to be sick.

When he was sure she was okay (for a drunk elf anyway), Dobby let go of her and winced when she dropped to her knees. Not being able to do anything until the room was opened, Dobby walked back and forth in front of the blank wall, until the door appeared.

Pulling Winky off the ground, Dobby helped Winky pad into the now open room. It was only little, but it was big enough for a fireplace and a small cot for Winky. Dragging Winky behind him, Dobby moved through the small space to the cot.

He covered Winky's small elf body with a thin blanket and tucked her in.

"It's okay Winky. Dobby promises he'll stay and it will be okay." Dobby sat down against the wall next to Winky's sleeping form and watched his friend sleep.


End file.
